


Dank Memes

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I Ain't Sorry, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: In which Jounouchi and Kaiba taunt each other with memes.





	Dank Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of 50 Days of Pupship: Them as some meme
> 
> You're welcome.

Duel: On  
Disk: Ready  
Deck: Out

_I am forcibly removed from the Kaiba mansion._

\-----

"average duelist collects 500 cards a year" factoid actualy just statistical error. average duelist collects 5 cards per year. kaiba georg, who lives in cave & collects over 10,000 cards each day, is an outlier adn should not have been counted

\----

young man, pick yourself off the floor  
I said young man, use the Flamesman of Sword

\----

Ah yes, all of your friends: Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and... *looks at smudged writing on hand* Blackula

\----

I love that Flame Swordsman the way it just *clenches fist* flames that sword.

\----

"Blue Eyes, blast him again!"

_mmm whatcha say_


End file.
